


Forever.

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d and murdoc are just in love bro], Aftercare, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, No Angst, Not A Fix-It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable murdoc niccals, murdoc is still a dick and 2d does not deserve him, remember shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They do be cuddling doe.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Forever.

The sun coursed through the open window, the bedsheets messy and dirty, with equally dirty and messy men cuddled up on top of it.  
Murdoc had a cup of tea in his hand, his reading glasses perched on top of his broken nose, as he read some weird propaganda about the world ending, he ran his calloused fingers through the others messy hair, and slowly feeling around the soft and silky blue locks he was famous for.  
2D laid beside him, watching yet another zombie movie, embracing the older, loving how the other circled the jut of his hips with his fingers, how Murdoc never pulled on his hair, almost as he was fragile, which he probably is.  
Murdoc tapped on his waist almost like he was making another song, just for them.  
‘Just for us..’ The bluenette thought sheepishly.  
“Hey, Faceache.” He called sternly.  
2D’s 8balled eyes shot up, curiously looking at his face, still silent.  
Murdoc brushed his finger on his cheek, a fond smile growing on his face, as the other leaned into his touch, closing his eyes.  
He wished all afternoons were like this.  
Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticsm is always appreciated.  
> Hope yall like this as much as molten orange, i'll update molten orange one day  
> one day.


End file.
